O Que Você Não Vê
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Se lhe perguntassem, Mirajane não saberia explicar porque havia realmente desmaiado. – Elfman & Evergreen – Oneshot – Spoilers do capítulo 208


**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ é do lindo (-t) do Mashima, já disse –q

Fairy Tail é o mangá que mais cria casais o.o' Eu achava que Naruto criava alguns absurdos, até ler FT. Sério, eu 'tava vendo um fórum lá inglês e tals, e nossa, tinha casais que eu nunca vi sequer junto no mesmo ambiente, e nem nunca imaginaria! Sério... 'tou ficando com medo. –q But, como eu já tenho os meus casais favoritos... não me abalei. Meu espírito é forte e eu tenho muita determinação xD~ Enfim, deixa eu parar de enrolar! HUADHUSAE'

Minha segunda ElfEver! Sério, 'tou pra ver alguém que não riu na parte do mangá em que a Mirajane imagina o filho dos dois. :B Resumindo, essa fic se passa na primeira prova, mais especificamente na rota A. :D

Enjoy :*

* * *

**O Que Você Não Vê**,

Elfman & Evergreen

* * *

Se fosse há alguns anos atrás, quando ela era uma adolescente problemática que vivia para atormentar a vida de quem quer que fosse, Mirajane teria adorado essa parte do exame. Ela teria adorado assustar quem quer que fosse pegar a rota dela com seu Take Over, e ela com certeza bateria em Elfman sem pensar duas vezes. Mas agora, enquanto levantava a perna para lhe dar mais um chute na lateral do corpo, e o via ser lançado em uma pedra, ela sentia os olhos lhe traindo. A cada soco, ela sentia seu punho recuar. A cada magia lançada, uma intensidade menor.

Ela agradeceu que Elfman não percebeu o quanto ela estava hesitando.

- Não é porque você é meu irmão que eu vou pegar leve, eu já te disse isso. – Mirajane se se encostou a uma arvore e suspirou – Evergreen, isso vale para você também. Somos nakamas, mas nessa rota... Bom, vocês deram azar certo?

Evergreen que estava sentada no chão há algum tempo olhou para ela com fúria nos olhos. Mirajane tomava cuidado para não lhe olhar nos olhos, o que fazia da sua magia principal inútil. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para o lado, onde Elfman se recuperava do último golpe. Ele voltou a sua forma original e se sentou, encostando na pedra que havia batido antes.

Mirajane percebeu que ele estava mais machucado do que ela, afinal, um homem deve proteger uma mulher de qualquer ataque, apesar de que como homem, ele não poderia bater em uma mulher... ainda mais sua irmã.

Evergreen balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos. Ela estava começando a entender as loucuras de Elfman, e isso não poderia ser um bom sinal.

Mirajane vendo o irmão cancelar o Take Over decidiu se aproximar. Os dois que estavam no chão se ergueram rapidamente. Evergreen colocou as mãos na frente do corpo, a palma da mão virada na direção de Mirajane pronta para lançar algum ataque. Olhou para Elfman, e sentia as pernas vacilarem. Porque o idiota não fazia nada? Ele não poderia estar desistindo, poderia?

- Certo... – Ele passou a mão no cabelo e olhou para o céu. – Talvez eu...

- Idiota! – Mirajane parou de andar e olhou para Evergreen que começou a andar em passos rápidos na direção do seu irmão – Você não está pensando em...

- Um homem de verdade reconhece sua derrota.

O queixo de Evergreen caiu quando ele olhou para ela. Elfman tinha um plano. Ele queria fazer Mirajane sentir pena dele? Não era um plano muito bom, ela tinha de admitir, mas e se desse certo? Aproveitando o reflexo da lente do óculos, olhou de canto de olho para a mulher. Ela estava olhando pra eles com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Evergreen fechou o punho. Ela não iria ceder com tão pouco. _Argh_, ela estava odiando a Mirajane no momento.

O que ela não sabia era que Mirajane sorriu porque estava feliz. Ela os deixaria passar, já que como disse Elfman, um mago deve saber quando deve parar.

Evergreen fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Ela tinha um plano melhor do que o de Elfman, mas será que realmente valeria a pena? Mordeu o lábio e abrindo os olhos, encarou-o nos olhos negros. Pensou nos seus amigos e em como eles iriam enchê-la por conta dos boatos. Ela já poderia ouvir a voz de Bixlow em sua cabeça, enrolando a língua e dizendo _"Ele gooosta de você"_, junto daqueles bonecos idiotas ecoando suas palavras. Ela podia ver Fried sorrindo, cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça enquanto murmurava "_Luxus iria adorar isso"_. Ela fechou os olhos de novo e passou a mão no rosto. Droga, ela prometeu ajudá-lo. Avançou mais um passo na direção dele e agiu.

- Idiota! – A mesma mão que estava em seu rosto momentos antes acertou-o com força. Ele a olhou confuso e Mirajane arregalou os olhos – E como isso vai nos ajudar no futuro? Você prometeu que seria um rank-S... _por mim_.

Evergreen havia pronunciado as últimas frases com um tom de voz tão... cantado, que Elfman sentiu um arrepio estranho correr pelo corpo. Em seguida, ela tirou os óculos e fingiu limpar algumas lágrimas. Ele se aproximou mais um passo dela. _Ela é um homem estranho_, pensou.

- Eu prometi? – Perguntou, ainda a olhando nos olhos. Evergreen tentou lhe passar um sinal, que obviamente não foi pego. Juntos eles olharam para Mirajane que murmurava algumas coisas sem sentido. Quando ela percebeu que ambos a olhavam, ela perguntou com a voz falhando um pouco:

- Futuro?

Evergreen colocou a mão sobre o peito e voltou o olhar para ele novamente.

- Elfman... você não contou para ela?

- O que você não me contou, Elfman? – Mirajane estava começando a ficar assustada, e se aproximou mais um passo deles. Seu irmão, que ainda olhava para Evergreen, voltou o olhar para ela, assustado. – Elfman!

- O que eu não...

- Como você pode?

- Pude o quê?

- Elfman... – Mirajane colocou uma das mãos na cabeça, enquanto voltava sua forma original. Evergreen teve que fazer força para não sorrir. Ela havia caído. – E-Elfman... Por acaso...

- O nosso casamento, seu idiota! – Ah, Evergreen poderia ter tirado uma foto da cara de Mirajane. – Às vezes me pergunto porque aceitei isso, francamente...

Elfman que estava com os olhos arregalados e as bochechas levemente coradas percebeu finalmente os movimentos que a Rainha das Fadas fazia com as mãos. Olhando disfarçadamente, percebeu que o pó de Fairy Bomb dela estava se acumulando atrás da sua irmã que estava tão em choque que não percebeu nada. Elfman olhou para Evergreen de novo e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele finalmente havia entendido.

- Me desculpe, Ever. – Mirajane que olhava pro nada focou no rosto do irmão mais novo que corava e mexia distraidamente no cabelo. _Oh Deus, não!_ – Um homem de verdade não deveria fugir dos seus problemas...

- Problemas? – Evergreen entrando no papel de vez, balançou a cabeça negativamente e colocou as mãos nos olhos. – Agora eu sou um problema? – Ela perguntou com a voz embargada, fazendo Elfman segurar um sorriso.

- Eu não disse isso! – Ele segurou uma das mãos delas e se aproximou – Ever... Um homem não deveria por palavras na boca de outro homem.

Evergreen poderia rir. Ele estava tentando fazer o papel de noivo romântico com aquelas frases de homens?

- Eu sou uma mulher! – Evergreen falou baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior e se aproximando mais do corpo dele. Mesmo que fosse tudo uma farsa, Elfman teve que prender a respiração quando ela lançou os braços em seus ombros largos. – Bom... Você _sabe_ que eu sou uma mulher.

- ELFMAN!

Finalmente os dois olharam pra ela. Eles nunca, _nunca_, haviam visto Mirajane tão transtornada. Ela estava mais pálida que o normal e tremia levemente enquanto apontava o dedo na direção dos dois. Sentia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Os olhos dela estavam presos nos corpos dos dois e quando o olhar dela parou nas mãos de Evergreen, a Rainha das Fadas decidiu dar o golpe final.

Lentamente, passou os dedos no pescoço de Elfman descendo pelo seu peito e parando um pouco acima do seu quadril.

- EVERGREEN!

- Agora. – Sussurrou ela pra Elfman.

As bombas atrás dela fizeram um barulho antes de explodir. Mirajane ouvindo o chiado saltou para frente para escapar da explosão, no mesmo momento em que Elfman se separava de Evergreen. Quando Mirajane olhou para frente de novo, percebeu ser tarde. Um soco do lado esquerdo do rosto, sem muita força, a fez cair no chão. A mulher ainda olhou para os dois antes de fechar os olhos.

- Então? – Evergreen virou para Elfman, quando perceberam que a mulher não iria mais se levantar, e sorriu – Sou ou não sou boa atriz?

Só então eles se largaram no chão, ambos ofegantes e machucados demais para pular e comemorar com gritos.

- Foi a melhor estratégia de todas.

Evergreen passou a língua nos lábios. Ela _era_ a melhor, não se poderia esperar menos.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, ouvindo apenas a respiração ofegante e às vezes, um gemido de dor por conta de algum machucado. Elfman que estava sentado foi o primeiro a levantar. Estendeu a mão na direção de Evergreen que estava deitada.

- Vamos, _noiva_. Não temos o dia todo.

Evergreen aceitou a mão e ele a puxou com facilidade para cima. Ela bateu a mão na roupa para tirar um pouco da sujeira e tentou arrumar os cabelos também. A primeira coisa que faria quando chegasse em Fairy Hills seria tomar um banho bem demorado. Ela virou para ele, dizendo que poderiam seguir quando percebeu que Elfman a olhava de um jeito... _estranho_. Ela respirou fundo, tentando evitar um leve rubor nas bochechas e o olhou seriamente.

- Escuta... – Ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e falou baixinho, com medo que Mirajane ressuscitasse e batesse nela. – Você sabe que eu estava brincando, certo?

Elfman sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos brancos e começou a andar, mancando um pouco.

- Eu também estou brincando.

Se antes ela tinha duvidas se realmente valeria a pena aquele teatro e os boatos que surgiriam depois do exame, elas sumiram. Evergreen sorriu para as costas largas do _homem_ que caminhava a sua frente.

- Tsc... Você está acabado.

- Você também.

Ela foi do seu lado, passando a mão por suas costas e ele lançou o braço sobre os ombros dela. Sem falarem nada um para o outro, juntos, começaram a andar em direção da saída.

Mirajane finalmente abriu os olhos vendo os dois se afastarem... abraçados.

Talvez... se eles não tivessem filhos, ela poderia aceitar isso.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu percebi que a Mirajane está em praticamente, todas minhas fics de FT xD~ Eu realmente gosto dela. *-*

Enfim... Mereço reviews? :D

**N/B:** Passei mal de rir com essa fic '-' HAUSHDIAEHDAOEUHSD bem sério! Beta-sama gosta de fics de comédia mas não sabe escrevê-las –sad Ainda bem que a nee-san sabe!

Reviews, seus lindos! -oi


End file.
